Tamashi Seishin/Pegasus Wing Style
Description Techniques Offensive Moves *'Meteor Blast '(ペガサススタ Metior'' 'Burasuto''): The signature technique of users of this style that gave Bryan his nickname '''Blitz Pegasus. After focusing their mind and preparing their bodies. the user tightens their fist and fires a continous blast of punches at their enemies. If one's will power is at a impressive level, then the move can give the illusion of someone firing tens of hundreds of punches in a second. The technique has been expanded on several times and Bryan could fire about fifty punches a second with this style. After the time skip, Bryan has doubled that amount and can fire around one hundred punches per second, without having to make the stance. **'Meteor Eruption '(スタイルの Metior Eroption): A creative variation of the Meteor Blast technique that Bryan created in his spare time. Instead of directing the attack at his opponents directly, Bryan plunges his fist into the ground and erupts continous punches that penetrate the floor and rise up from below his enemies. *'Meteor Shatter '(ペガサスの Metior Shuatta): '''A technique in which the user uses their willpower to create a wall that stops the enemy in front of him. Raising their arm up, the user crushes the space in front of him, shattering the wall and dealing heavy damage towards anyone who was hit by the shockwave. * '''Comet Blast (彗星ブラスト Cametto Burasuto): The Comet Blast is a much more powerful technique that Bryan created during his battle with Ryuma. Instead of using his willpower like normal and creating multiple techniques, he wanted to see what happened when he condensed that same power and released it all at once. Well, the results of his test were catastrophic as the Comet Blast was able to shatter Ryuma’s signature technique and earn Bryan the victory in battle. Essentially, the technique takes all of the expanded energy that the Meteor Blast created and concentrated it into one immense attack that took the form of a blue comet. Needless to say, this technique is one of Bryan’s most powerful attacks although, it does drain quite a bit of strength from him. * Shooting Pegasus (サスを撮影 Shutingu Pegasussu): An incredible technique that Bryan had added to his list of techniques. Throwing his hand into the air, Bryan concentrates his willpower to such a degree that his hand begins to tremble and the ground around him starts to shake. He then throws it down swiftly, raining down a pillar of light that takes the form of a pegasus and utterly crushes the foes beneath him. *'Shooting Stream' (撮影の流れ''Shutingu'' Sustreamu): A creative and unique variation of the Shooting Pegasus technique that Bryan has used on several occasions. Instead of throwing his arm into the air, Bryan not only on but both of his arms behind body. Once Bryan is ready and has grasped the necessary amount of strength to perform the technique, he surges both of his hands foward and creates a "stream" of light that ruthlessly blows away his enemies. Defensive moves Hurricane Shield (ハリケーンの盾 Harikēn Shīrudo): One of Bryan's signature defensive moves that was created sometime before joining the crew. Gathering up agreat deal of willpower, Bryan throws his arm behind his shoulder and creates a vast amount of wind that seem to swirl around his body. As the wind rises, it creates a protective shield that has the ability to repel a wide variety of attacks from the enemy. The only draw back of this technique is the inability of movement that Bryan has and cannot step outside of it's boundaries. Along with that, aerial attacks from above the shield seem to work which reveals the true weak spot of this technique. Bryan has used this skill several times during his adventures in the Grand Line and each time he uses it, it seems to feed off of his power and grow stronger. Support Abilities Gallery Tenma-meteorodepegaso.gif|Meteor Blast Gingka_free's_Galaxy_Pegasus.png|Meteor Shatter Seiyacometadepegaso.gif|Comet Blast 260px-Galaxy_Nova.png|Shooting Pegasus GingaPower.png|Hurricane Shield Sso13.gif|Shooting Stream Trivia Site Navigation